


Broadcast is Up

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Desert Storm au, Mandalorian armour, Mandalorian armour colours, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Gave it my best shot, armour design is off the sketch from dismissed clone wars storyline.
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Broadcast is Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).



> Gave it my best shot, armour design is off the sketch from dismissed clone wars storyline.


End file.
